The Animal Core will consolidate all macaque-related husbandry and experimental support into a single unit to maximize efficient utilization and coordination of these resources. The Core will provide an experienced group of research scientists and technicians to insure safe, proficient implementation of macaque-related experimental protocols as well as management of regulatory and financial issues related to use of macaques in biomedical research. Personnel will perform in vivo screening and intravenous titration of SHIV clones for subsequent use in all Projects in this grant. This Core will also coordinate use of macaque resources between multiple investigative groups to guarantee cohesive accomplishment of research goals and sharing of common resources.